Baby Daisuke
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: The DigiDestined are attacked by Clockmon and Daisuke gets turned into a three year old. Can the DigiDestined change her back to normal or will she have to grow up all over again? A Fem Daisuke story No Flames Enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1

Baby Daisuke

I don't own Digimon

Chapter One

It was just a regular day in the digital world for the younger generation of DigiDestined. They had just cleared a sector of control spires cleaning up after the Ex Digimon Emperor.

"I swear these control spire that Ken made are getting really annoying." Daisuke said her hands behind her head as the other DigiDestined nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I can't wait to finally get rid of them all." Yolei said punching her fist into her hand as the others voice their agreement with her statement. As they neared the portal they heard something approach them they all looked around trying to find the source of the noise as a burst of energy came flying out of the trees that surrounded the DigiDestined the burst was aimed at Kari who wasn't looking at the time.

"Kari, watch out!" Daisuke cried as she shoved Kari out of the way and the blast hit her and sent her flying to the ground hard as she impacted into a tree and blacked out.

"Dai!" Veemon called to his partner as he ran over to the fallen mahogany haired girl as the other DigiDestined looked at her in worry as they all heard a noise and they turned their attention as they saw a giant clock with a man wearing a hood and carrying a hammer walk out of the forest with an evil grin on his face.

"Who's this guy?" Tk asked the other DigiDestined.

"It's Clockmon, this digimon is very dangerous as he can control time itself." Hawkmon said as the digimon looked at them. The remaining DigiDestined all tensed up as Tk nodded to the others who nodded in return as they each pulled out their D-Terminals.

"You are fools to challenge me, what better way to defeat you then to turn you and your digimon into dust." Clockmon said gripping his hammer tightly.

"Let's get him guys!" Patamon said as the other digimon nodded.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGISE!" The DigiDestined shouted as lights surrounded their digimon partners.

"Patamon Armour Digivolve to Pegasusmon Flying Hope."

"Gatomon Armour Digivolve to Nefertimon The Angel of Light."

"Armadillomon Armour Digivolve to Digmon The Drill of Power."

"Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to Halsemon The Wings of Love." The four armour digimon charged at Clockmon Halsemon started to spin around as he gained speed.

"TEMPEST WING!" Halsemon spun around creating a tornado as he flew towards Clockmon who jumped backwards.

"GOLD RUSH!" Digmon fired his drills at the walking clock who swatted them away with his hammer. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon then swooped in their front legs glowing brightly.

"GOLDEN NOOSE." They both cried as they attempted to tie the controlled digimon up but the clock face on Clockmon started to glow and the hands started to spin counter clockwise.

"CHRONO BREAKER!" Clockmon said as Nefertimon and Pegasusmon glowed as they reverted back into Patamon and Gatomon. The DigiDestined were shocked at what had just happened as Clockmon laughed evilly as Digmon and Halsemon charged him only for Clockmon to turn them back into their in-training forms as well.

"And now for you children." Clockmon said as he advanced towards the defenceless DigiDestined actually what I meant to say was not so defenceless for you see as Clockmon neared them three fireballs hit him in the face sending him crashing to the floor everyone looked to see Flamedramon and Daisuke looking at Clockmon with fire in her eyes.

"You tried to hurt my friends, you are gonna pay Flamedramon get him!" Daisuke ordered her partner who nodded as he charged Clockmon launching fireballs at the digimon who blocked with his hammer as Flamedramon the jumped into the air as fire surrounded him.

"Time to clean your clock, FIRE ROCKET." Flamedramon said as he dove towards Clockmon who was shocked as Flamedramon hit him in the chest sending him flying back into the trees as the DigiDestined sighed in relief as Flamedramon turned back into Veemon.

"Guys are you okay?" Daisuke asked the other DigiDestined as they picked up their partner digimon.

"Yeah we are, what about you?" Kari asked concern in her voice.

"I'm alright, no need to worry about it." The mahogany haired girl said reassuringly as the child of light nodded her head as they all made their way back to the computer room through the tv portal. When they arrived back in the real world Daisuke left with Veemon who amazingly didn't turn back into his in-training form when he came through the portal almost immediately.

"Dai where are you going?" Tk asked her.

"I've gotta get home, my parents and my sister are outta town for the long weekend." Daisuke told the blonde haired blue eyed hat wearing DigiDestined who nodded his head as Daisuke made her way to her apartment when she got inside she got changed into a loose tank top with boxers as she went to sleep with her partner Veemon by her side. The next morning the sunlight beamed through the bedroom window and a little three year old girl with short mahogany hair wearing a blue one piece pyjama with shoes and a hood stirred as she opened her big crimson eyes blinking a few times. She looked around the room and attempted to climb out of her bed but when she looked down she found the bed was to high for her to get down safely.

"Mommy." The girl called out but nobody came.

"Mommy!" She cried louder as tears stared to fall from her eyes as she felt two arms pick her up of the bed and set her on the floor.

"Daisuke, what happened to you?" Veemon asked in shock as Daisuke looked at Veemon who was taller then her and she screamed and ran away and out of the room.

"Mommy!, Daddy! there is a monster in my room!" She shouted banging on her parents door and it opened but there was no one in the room. Daisuke started to cry as Veemon peeked his head out of Daisuke's bedroom and was saddened as he quickly rushed to Daisuke's D-Terminal and messaged Kari to get there and fast. Veemon then walked out of the room and up to Daisuke who was still sniffling and crying he then hugged the now three year old girl who stopped crying but still fidgeted.

"It's alright Dai, it's all okay." Veemon said as Daisuke sniffed and sobbed into his chest.

"Where are my mommy and daddy?" Daisuke asked Veemon quietly as the blue dragon released the hug as a knock was heard at the door Veemon looked at the door before back at Daisuke.

"Dai go watch something for a minute ok?" Veemon asked her as she nodded and walked off towards the tv as Veemon opened the door and Gatomon and Kari entered the apartment quickly as Veemon shut the door behind them.

"Veemon, we got your message what's going on?" Gatomon asked as Veemon pointed to the tv where Kari saw Daisuke dancing to Spongebob. Kari looked at Veemon then back at Daisuke.

"Who's she?" Kari asked him.

"That's Daisuke." Veemon said as Kari's jaw literally hit the floor as did Gatomon's.

"That's Daisuke? no way that's not a funny joke." Kari said as Veemon looked at Daisuke.

"Daisuke." He called as the three year old looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked as Veemon smiled at Kari who was shocked silent.

"Come over here and say hi to your aunt Kari." Veemon told her as Daisuke smiled brightly as she ran over to Kari and jumped into her arms nearly knocking the child of light over.

"Aunty Kari!" Daisuke squealed in joy as she hugged Kari who was surprised but she quickly returned the hug though she glared at Veemon who smirked Daisuke looked up at Kari and saw her glare and thought she was angry at her she started crying making Kari stop glaring at Veemon and look at Daisuke.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kari asked the three year old feeling weird when she said that as Gatomon and Veemon snickered but stopped when Kari sent them a glare.

"You angey with me." Daisuke sniffled as Kari patted her back.

"No I'm not angry with you, but where are you're parents?" Kari asked her as Daisuke shrugged her shoulders.

"They left me!, they don't luv me!" Daisuke cried as Kari comforted her again as she sniffed and gagged as she put Daisuke in front of her.

"Me go potty time." Daisuke said smiling as she screwed her eyes shut and strained a bit before sighing in relief.

"All done." Daisuke smiled as Kari nearly dropped her before she caught her again and took her to the bathroom as she looked at Veemon and Gatomon who were smiling at her trying not to laugh. After a few minutes Kari came out with Daisuke in her arms smiling brightly still wearing her pyjamas as Kari sat her down in a chair.

"Are you hungry?" Kari asked her.

"Hungey, yup yup." Daisuke said as Kari nodded with a smile as she went to prepare something for the three year old but the phone rang and Kari answered it.

"Hello?" Kari answered the phone.

"Hey Kari it's Tai, why are you at Daisuke's place?" He asked.

"It's best you come over so I can explain it to you." Kari told him as she heard him moan.

"But Sora is here now." Tai complained.

"Then bring her as well now." Kari said as she hung up the phone as she heard a crash and she ran into the kitchen and saw Daisuke on the counter with two cookies in her hands with the sugar jar on the floor she had obviously pushed it out of the way and it hit the floor. Daisuke had a third cookie in her mouth when she saw Kari look at her frowning.

"Hi, cookie?" Daisuke said mouth full of biscuit holding out a cookie to Kari who sighed as she heard a knock on the door as she went and answered it and she saw Tai and Sora outside the door.

"Hey Kari's what's up, and why did we have to cancel our date?" Tai asked Kari grumpy as Kari was about to answer when they heard another loud smash.

"Dai, don't touch that!" Veemon shouted as Tai and Sora looked at Kari who grinned sheepishly as the three of them entered the apartment again to see Veemon sweeping up shattered dishes as Tai and Sora saw a three year old smiling cutely looking all innocent as she pointed at Gatomon who was on the counter napping.

"Gatomon." Kari scolded her partner who woke up and went wide eyed as she hissed at Daisuke.

"Bad kitty." She said childishly as Tai and Sora looked at Kari who was grinning nervously as she picked up Daisuke who was snuggling up to her.

"Kari who's this?" Tai asked his sister.

"Uh Tai meet Daisuke." Kari said as Daisuke waved at him as both he and Sora felt their jaws drop.

The End of chapter one

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Two

"WHAT!?" Both Tai and Sora shouted as Kari smiled nervously at the two of them.

"That's Daisuke?" Tai asked in shock pointing at the three year old.

"Yeah." Kari said as Daisuke bashfully looked away from everybody holding onto Kari tightly.

"How did this happen?" Sora asked her.

"I've got no idea, I got a message from Veemon to come over and when I did I found her like this." Kari said indicating to Daisuke who was looking at Tai as she started reaching out to him.

"I think she wants you, go on hold her." Kari said as Daisuke latched onto Tai's neck making him gag for a bit as he tried to pry the mahogany haired girls hands from around his neck.

"Dai ease up." Tai said to her as she started to pull on his hair.

"I think she likes you Tai." Sora chuckled as Tai glared at her.

"Sweetie don't pull on my hair please." Tai said a tiny bit of frustration in his voice as Daisuke stopped pulling on his hair.

"Me sawwy." Daisuke said looking away sadly as Tai got a whack on the head from Sora.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked her.

"She's just a baby Tai don't be so mean." Sora said as Tai said.

"Alright, I'm sorry Dai." Tai apologised to the three year old who looked up and smiled brightly at him.

"S'okay uncle Tai." Daisuke said as Tai's eyes widened.

"Uncle Tai, I like that." Tai said smiling as Daisuke's stomach growled.

"Hungey, me hungey." Daisuke said pointing to her stomach and her mouth as Kari laughed.

"Right, I forgot hold on sweetie." She said as she went back to the kitchen to get something for Daisuke to eat.

"Hey I'll help." Tai said putting Daisuke on the floor and went to the kitchen.

"Uncle Tai!" Daisuke cried after the bushy haired boy but he didn't turn around. She then looked at Sora and raised her arms into the air.

"Up?" Daisuke asked Sora with puppy dog eyes as Sora smiled at her and picked her up.

"Better now?" Sora asked Daisuke who nodded.

"Yup yup." Daisuke chirped smiling at the redhead.

"So, want to watch the tv?" Sora asked her.

"Yay SpongeBob!" Daisuke cheered in joy as Sora laughed as she sat on the couch and turned the tv on as Daisuke giggled as she watched the show. The phone ran and as Sora got up to answer it but she felt Daisuke grab hold of her arm and cling to it.

"Dai, let go sweetie." Sora said but Daisuke still held onto Sora's arm tightly.

"No." She stubbornly said tightening her grip on the child of loves arm as the phone continued to ring. Sora sighed as she decided to pick Daisuke up and used her free arm to answer the phone.

"Hello, oh hey Tk." Sora answered the phone.

"Sora?, why are you at Daisuke's place?" Tk asked her in confusion from the other end of the phone.

"I came to visit her, why what's wrong?" Sora asked him.

"Nothing just wanted to know if she wanted to hang out." Tk said.

"I'm sure she would love that, why don't you come over and visit." Sora said.

"Okay, sure I'll be there in a few hours." Tk said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that Sora?" Tai asked her from the kitchen.

"It was Tk, I think he's coming over." Sora said as Kari laughed drawing their attention to her.

"Can't wait to see the look on his face, okay Daisuke eat up." Kari said setting a plate of food on the table as Tai put some books on the chair so Daisuke could reach the plate. Sora sat Daisuke on the books and she didn't waste any time in eating the food she didn't even use the fork that was given to her she just grabbed what she could and shoved it in her mouth like three year old would making a mess. When she was finished she grinned as Tai picked her up and patted her on her back causing her to make funny noises as Tai stopped patting her back as he looked at Daisuke who suddenly puked all over his front and face.

"Gross." Tai said as he glared at Daisuke who was smiling with puke dripping from her mouth as she burped again and Tai freaked and threw her to Sora who glared at him as she wiped Daisuke's mouth.

"There we are all cleaned up." Sora said as Daisuke giggled as Sora set her on the ground as the three year old ran off giggling happily.

"Hey Tai can you go pick up some clothes for her, she can't wear that for as long as she's like this." Sora said to Tai.

"But I don't know what to pick." Tai said as Sora sighed at her boyfriends complaining.

"Okay, I'll come too." Sora said as she and Tai left to go buy some clothes for Daisuke leaving Kari Veemon Gatomon and Daisuke all alone in the apartment. Daisuke walked up to the two digimon as she then sat beside Gatomon she smiled cutely as she moved her arm towards Gatomon.

"Pwitty kitty." Daisuke said patting Gatomon who was curled up on the floor who purred at the petting she was receiving.

"That's nice." Gatomon said waving her tail around as Veemon laughed from his position on the couch making the digital cat hiss at him.

"What, I've never seen you enjoy being petted so much." Veemon said grinning as Gatomon was about to retort when Daisuke grabbed her waving tail making her yelp in pain as Veemon jumped off the couch and walked up to her.

"Let go Dai." Veemon said as he tried to pry the three year olds hands off Gatomon's tail but the three year old had an iron grip.

"No mine!" Daisuke shouted as she pulled harder on Gatomon's tail making her meow in pain as Veemon kept pulling at Daisuke who in turn kept pulling on her tail.

"Kari!, little help over here!" Veemon shouted at the child of light who was cleaning the mess Daisuke had made. She walked over and saw what was happening and gasped as she ran over to them.

"Daisuke let go!" Kari said to her.

"No!" She repeated again and again.

"If you don't let go, I'll tell your mother when she gets home." Kari said as Daisuke gasped as she went wide eyed and let go of Gatomon's tail who sighed in relief as Daisuke then hugged Kari tightly as she started crying.

"Me sawwy, me sawwy!" Daisuke cried into Kari's chest. Kari looked down at the crying toddler and sighed as she patted Daisuke on the back trying to calm her down.

"It's okay sweetie, just don't do it again." Kari comforted the sobbing three year old as she heard a knock on the door.

"Veemon could you get that?" Kari asked the blue dragon who nodded and walked to the door and opened the door to find Tai and Sora standing there carrying a bag each.

"Hey we're back." Tai said as Kari looked over at them with a smile as Daisuke stopped crying ran over to them.

"Hi Uncle Tai, did ya get me a present?, Huh did ya did ya?" Daisuke asked excited jumping up and down as Tai and Sora laughed at the three year olds antics.

"Sort of, we got you some new clothes." Sora said as Daisuke stopped jumping and pouted.

"Aw, I hate clothes." Daisuke said as Kari picked her up despite her protests and struggles as she and Sora went into Daisuke's room to change her leaving Gatomon, Veemon and Tai alone in the living room. Tai turned the tv on and watched whatever was on as they waited for Sora and Kari to dress Daisuke.

"Thank god Mimi or Yolei aren't here." Tai said.

"I know, then they'd take forever." Veemon said as both he and Tai started laughing as Gatomon sighed rolling her eyes at the two boys.

"Honestly, girls don't take forever to get dressed." Gatomon said.

"Are you kidding, Sora took three hours to get ready, what takes girls three hours to do?" Tai asked her as Gatomon thought about it.

"You got me." She said as Sora opened the bedroom door and poked her head out.

"Here she is." Sora said as Tai and the two digimon looked over to see Kari walk out with Daisuke hiding behind her legs.

"Sweetie come on out, don't be shy." Kari said to Daisuke.

"No, I look silly." Daisuke protested childishly as a Tai smiled at her.

"You can't be that bad, I promise not to laugh sweetie." Tai said as Daisuke poked her head out from behind Kari's legs.

"Pinky pwomise?" Daisuke asked holding up her pinky finger as Tai laughed.

"Pinky promise." Tai said holding up his pinky as well as Daisuke smiled as she hesitantly stepped out and everyone now saw her wearing red sneakers shorts and a blue shirt with a teddy bear on it and around her neck were a smaller pair of googles.

"Wow, you look cute." Tai said smiling as Daisuke blushed brightly and looked away from her pseudo uncle.

"Pretty too." Veemon said smiling at his three year old partner who smiled back at the blue dragon.

"Thanks." Daisuke chirped as she hugged Veemon tightly making him smile and laugh.

"Aww so cute." Sora said smiling at the two as they heard a knock on the door.

"Coming." Tai said as he walked over to the door and opened it up to see something that made him gulp and start to sweat slightly because on the other side of the door was Daisuke's older sister Jun standing outside the door she looked at Tai with confusion.

"Tai, what are you doing here? And where's my little sister?" Jun asked the spiky haired brunette who smiled nervously at the older mahogany haired girl.

"Ah hold on a minute." Tai said as he slammed the door in Jun's face and placed his back to the door.

"Tai, what's going?" Sora asked him.

"Jun, outside right now." Tai said as everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh crud, now what do we do?" Kari asked as everybody shook their heads as Jun knocked on the door.

"Tai open the door right now!" Jun shouted banging on the door as Tai looked at Daisuke who sitting on the floor with a look of confusion upon her face.

"What's going on uncle Tai?" She asked him as Jun banged on the door again.

"Tai, I'm giving you until the count of three, or I'm going to break this door done, one, two." Jun said as Tai sighed.

"Alright, hold your horses, but whatever you do don't faint." Tai said as he opened the door and Jun pushed him out of the way making him fall to the floor hard as Jun walked into the apartment. She laid eyes upon Daisuke who was playing with the two digimon and raised an eyebrow looking at her before she then looked at the others.

"Who's the kid?" She asked as Daisuke stopped what she was doing and looked at Jun and smiled brightly at her.

"Yay mommy's home!" She cheered as everyone froze as Jun blinked before she fainted into Tai's arms.

"I told her not to faint." Tai said as Daisuke walked up to Jun.

"Mommy, you okay?" Daisuke asked poking her pseudo mother.

"She's just tired Dai, give her a few moments." Kari said as Jun groaned and sat up and shook her head.

"My head." Jun said as Daisuke walked up to her.

"You okay mommy?" She asked Jun who looked at Daisuke and fainted again as everyone sweat dropped.

"This is going to be hard to explain." Tai said as the others nodded their heads as Tai picked Jun up and sat her on the couch as they waited for her to wake up this time.

The End of chapter two

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I don't own digimon

Chapter Three

Jun was still out cold on the couch as everyone waited for her to regain consciousness. Daisuke was sitting on Sora's lap looking at Jun often Sora looked down at the sad girl as she tapped her shoulder making Daisuke look up at her.

"Dai what's wrong?" She asked the three year old who just pointed to Jun and Sora nodded her head in understanding.

"She gonna be okay?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm sure she will." Sora said as Daisuke nodded her head still looking at her pseudo mother. Sora frowned as she thought of a way to take Daisuke's mind off the current situation. It was then she eyed crayons on the counter as she smiled.

"Hey Dai." Sora said making the three year old look up at her.

"Yeah aunty Sora?" She asked the redhead who was shocked at her new title but quickly smiled at the three year old.

"Why don't we go draw something?" She asked her making the three year old perk up and nod her head excitedly as Sora smiled as Daisuke jumped off her lap and ran towards the table smiling and giggling followed by Sora but not before she turned to Tai.

"When she wakes up, explain everything to her." She said.

"Okay why?" Tai asked his girlfriend.

"Because Tai, it's obvious Daisuke's memory has been addled by whatever turned her back into a three year old, and she thinks Jun is her mom so try to convince her to play along, at least until she's back to normal." Sora said as Tai sighed.

"Okay fine, but you owe me." Tai said grinning as Sora rolled her eyes with a smile as she walked over to Daisuke who was colouring in pictures with the crayons with a bright smile as Sora sat beside her.

"Wow your really good at colouring." Sora complimented as Daisuke grinned at her as she continued to colour in the pictures.

"Yup, mommy taught me." Daisuke said happily as she coloured in another picture as Sora smiled at her pseudo niece as she looked over to see Jun groan and sit up holding her head.

"Finally awake Huh?" Tai asked her grinning as Jun nodded slowly as Daisuke was about to run over but Sora stopped her from doing so.

"Dai, your mothers very tired so give her a while to relax." Sora said.

"Okay, want to colour with me?" Daisuke said offering an orange crayon to Sora who smiled as she took the crayon and nodded as they set about giving pictures colour.

"Hey why don't we draw something for your mom, you think she'll like that?" Sora asked Daisuke who's eyes brightened as she nodded her head.

"Yup yup, picture of mommy and me." Daisuke said as Sora smiled as she handed Daisuke a blank piece of paper and Daisuke started to draw with her tongue poking out in concentration as she tried to carefully draw the picture as Sora giggled at the scene as Jun Kari and Tai were talking to each other quietly.

"Wait so let me get this straight, my baby sister is now a three year old and thinks that I am her mother?" Jun asked Tai who grinned sheepishly and nodded his head.

"Uh yeah that is pretty much it." Tai said as Jun looked at Daisuke who looked at her and waved with a big smile making Jun smile slightly and wave back.

"So what have I got to do?" She asked them.

"Well, we can't stay and look after her forever our parents will get suspicious, so until this wears off and she turns back to normal you kinda have to be her mom." Tai said as Jun narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now it's not that bad, Daisuke's actually really sweet." Kari said.

"You haven't had to put up with her most of your life, why have I got to do it?" Jun asked them huffing.

"I'll set you up with Matt." Tai said hoping the Matt card would work on her.

"No I've outgrown him." She said as Tai face planted.

"Come on I'm begging ya here!" Tai shouted at Jun as she got a grin on her face.

"Well if you took me out to dinner, I might consider it." Jun said as Sora glared at Tai a glare that said 'if you of I'll castrate you' Tai gulped as he looked at Kari for help but she was smiling at him and checking her nails not paying attention.

"No I can't because I've got a girlfriend, please just do this." Tai pleaded with her as she sighed.

"Alright fine I'll look after her." Jun pouted when she felt a tug on her leg as she looked down to see Daisuke with her hands behind her back smiling up at her.

"Wanna see a picture I drew?" She asked her pseudo mother who blinked before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure." Jun said as Daisuke smiled.

"Kay, here it is." Daisuke said taking her arms out from behind her back and showed a picture of her and Jun or a three year olds version of it. Jun was silent and Daisuke took the silence as she hated it as she started to sob.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jun asked her.

"You don't like my picture?" She asked as Jun blinked before she smiled and got down to her level.

"No I don't like it, I love it it's very nice thanks squirt." Jun smiled patting her on the head as Daisuke smiled and hugged her tightly as Jun froze for a second before she returned the hug with a smile as well.

"Aww so cute." Kari said making Jun glare at her but she smiled shortly after.

"Hey Jun where are your parents anyway?" Tai asked her.

"Oh well, mom and dad had decided to head out of town for the long weekend but Daisuke didn't want to go, so they said she could stay here because she can or should I say used to be able to take care of herself but now she's a baby." Jun said.

"I'm not a baby!" Daisuke pouted as Jun pinched her cheek.

"Yes you are, a very cute baby." Jun cooed as Daisuke whined as Kari looked at the clock on the wall.

"Hey guys it's getting late." Kari said as Tai and Sora looked over at the clock as well.

"Yeah your right, we've got to get home." Tai said.

"Wait you guys are just leaving me here?" Jun asked them.

"You can handle one night with your 'daughter' can't you?" Tai asked with a laugh and using air quotes when he said daughter as Jun sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry, Veemon will stay here and help out as well right?" Gatomon asked the blue dragon who nodded his head.

"I sure will." He agreed as Jun smiled.

"One night can't hurt, okay I'll look after her but you guys promise to be here in the morning?" Jun asked them as they all nodded their heads.

"We promise now see you later." Tai said as he Sora and Kari left the apartment leaving Jun Daisuke and Veemon all alone in the apartment.

"So you hungry?" Jun asked her pseudo daughter.

"Yup, me hungey." Daisuke said pointing at her stomach which grumbled as Jun laughed.

"Okay what do you want to eat?" Jun asked her as Daisuke smiled brightly up at her.

"Ice cream." Daisuke squealed as she ran towards the freezer but Jun stopped her.

"No ice cream for dinner." Jun told her as Daisuke pouted.

"Aw mommy." Daisuke said giving her pseudo mother the infamous puppy dog eyes but Jun frowned.

"Don't use that move on me young lady." Jun told her as Daisuke huffed and crossed her arms and looked away from Jun who smiled kindly at her.

"Tell you what how about I make you your favourite food?" Jun asked Daisuke who perked up at this.

"French fries?" Daisuke asked her eyes going wide as Jun nodded her head as Daisuke squealed and hugged her tightly.

"I luv you mommy, you're the best ever!" Daisuke cheered happily as Jun smiled as she headed towards the kitchen and started to prepare the fries for Daisuke who was smiling and jumping up and down.

"Fries, yummy yummy in my tummy, being cooked by my mummy." Daisuke sang to herself giggling as Veemon smiled at his partner as Jun stood by the stove as the fries cooked in the oven. She then heard a ding signifying that the fries were done as Jun put on an oven mitt as she took the fries out of the oven and put them on three plates.

"Come and get it." She called as Daisuke and Veemon ran to the table as Jun put the plates in front of them and Daisuke smiled as she picked up a chip and put in her mouth but yelped as she spat it out as she fanned her tongue.

"Hot!" She cried as Jun laughed as she placed a sippy cup filled with juice in front of the three year old who grabbed it and guzzled the juice down in one go.

"Silly you have to blow on them first." Jun said as she blew on Daisuke's chips cooling them down as Daisuke nodded her head as she tried to blow on her chips but instead blew a raspberry getting spit all over the plate.

"Aw." Daisuke said as she ate a chip but smiled.

"They don't hurt my tongue anymore." She said as she started eating the chips quickly and when she finished she grinned but she hiccuped loudly and couldn't stop as she would hiccup after hiccup and showed no signs of stopping.

"Hold on sweetie, just take a deep breath and hold it." Jun told her as Daisuke nodded as she took a deep breath and held as Jun counted down from five with her fingers and when she clenched her fist meaning zero Daisuke breathed out and smiled.

"Better?" Jun asked her.

"Yup." Daisuke chirped before she yawned rubbing her eye.

"Time for bed." Jun said.

"No me not tired." Daisuke said as she yawned again as Jun picked her up and carried her to her bed and tucked her in as she closed her eyes and she fell asleep as Jun smiled as she went to her bedroom and into her bedroom. Later that night she woke up to somebody tugging on her blanket she opened her eyes to see Daisuke standing there holding a teddy bear.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked her.

"I had a nightmare,can I sleep with you?" Daisuke asked as Jun sighed.

"Okay, climb in." Jun said lifting the covers as Daisuke smiled as she climbed in and snuggled up to Jun who smiled as she went back to sleep. The next morning Jun woke up and looked over at Daisuke and her eyes widened when she saw Daisuke who now looked younger then she was before.

"Daisuke?" Jun asked as Daisuke opened her eyes as she yawned.

"Mommy?" Daisuke said.

"How old are you?" Jun asked her as Daisuke lifted up two fingers.

"You're two, but you were three yesterday." Jun said.

"Don't be silly mommy, I'm two years old." Daisuke chirped as Jun paled as they both heard a knock on the door as Jun got out of bed and opened the door to see Tai, Kari, Sora, Matt and Tk standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked them.

"We came to see how you were doing, plus I want to see Daisuke as a baby." Tk said with a grin as Jun chuckled nervously as a now two year old Daisuke poked her head out of the door as Jun let everybody into the house.

"So where is she?" Tai asked Jun as Daisuke looked at Tk who noticed her head sticking out of the door.

"Hey there Dai." Tk said waving as everyone turned to see Daisuke smile and run up to Tk and hug his legs.

"Daddy!" She squealed as everybody froze as Matt and Jun fainted and Tai's face turned to that of a demons as he started blowing fire and snarling.

"TK!" Tai shouted as Tk gulped and slowly backed away from the angry brunette.

"Now Tai, lets not be to hasty, I'm sure she was just kidding!" Tk pleaded with him but Tai tackled him to the ground as Daisuke looked at Kari and Sora who were shocked as she gave them a smile.

"I think things just got worse." Kari said to Sora who nodded her head as her boyfriend continued to pummel Tk.

End of Chapter Three

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Four

Tai was panting hard as he went to punch Tk again when he felt someone grab his arm tightly. He turned around to see Matt holding his arm with a frown.

"That's enough Tai, calm down." Matt said forcefully as Tai grunted as he shook free of the blondes grip as he got up and Tk groaned and held his jaw which started to swell.

"What was that for?" Tk asked the spiky haired brunette as Daisuke waddled over to him.

"Daddy okay?" Daisuke asked him worry evident in her vibrant chocolate eyes as Tk smiled slightly before he winced and held his jaw again.

"Yeah sweetie, I'm fine." Tk said as Daisuke smiled brightly as she hugged Tk tightly around his neck as Tk noticed Tai glaring at him.

"Tk are you alright?" Kari asked him.

"Yeah yeah, but your brother packs a punch." Tk said as Kari nodded and giggled as Tai frowned and huffed looking away as Jun handed Tk an ice pack to the younger blonde haired kid.

"Thanks." Tk said as he placed the ice pack on his jaw as he winced in pain again.

"You want me to kiss it better daddy?" Daisuke asked him as Tk looked at her and smiled.

"Why not?" Tk asked as he removed the ice pack and Daisuke smiled as she gave Tk several sloppy kisses on the swollen cheek as the others sniggered at Daisuke's actions as Tk sent them a death glare.

"Better now?" Daisuke asked him cutely as Tk grinned.

"Yeah I am thank you Dai." Tk said as Daisuke blushed bashfully looking away from her pseudo father as Tk chuckled as he looked at everyone else and saw that Kari was smiling as was Sora and Matt while Tai was slightly glaring at him and Jun was silent.

"Uh Jun?" Tk asked her drawing her attention.

"Yeah?" She replied as Tk took a deep breath.

"I hope you're not weirded out by this, you know Dai calling me dad and all that." Tk said as Jun nodded her head.

"I haven't got a problem with it, it's just slightly weird is all." Jun told the blonde who nodded in understanding as Daisuke sat in his lap and snuggled up to him as Tk looked down at her and smiled softly as he stroked Daisuke's hair.

"Awwwwww." Sora and Kari said sweetly as Daisuke giggled and buried her head into TK's shoulder who hugged his pseudo daughter tightly with a smile.

"So does anybody have any idea why she's like this?" Matt asked everyone curiously as everyone shook their heads.

"Not really I mean she was fine after the battle with Clockmon." Tk said but slowed down as he looked at Kari who was just as shocked while the others looked between themselves then Tk and Kari.

"You don't think?" Tk asked Kari who slowly nodded her head.

"It's the only explanation." Kari replied.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Tai asked his sister.

"The last time that we were in the digital world, we had just finished clearing an area of control spires when Daisuke got hit by a energy blast." Kari explained.

"The digimon that attacked us was called Clockmon, he could control time and we nearly lost if Flamedramon hadn't helped out, Daisuke was fine when we got home but it must have done something over night." Tk finished explaining as the older DigiDestined gasped as they looked at Daisuke who was sucking her thumb peacefully paying no attention to what was going on around her.

"So what you guys are saying is that a digimon is responsible for the way Daisuke is now?" Tai asked the two who nodded their heads as Tai sighed.

"Well this complicates a lot of things doesn't it?" Tai asked as everyone nodded their heads.

"Well what do we do now?" Jun asked as she picked up Daisuke in her arms.

"Maybe Izzy can find Clockmon or something." Matt suggested.

"Maybe but we don't know how long that will take." Tai said to Matt who nodded his head in realisation.

"I'm more concerned on what Mimi and Yolei will say when they see Daisuke." Tk said as the others nodded.

"Yeah they'll probably try to take her clothes shopping." Tai said as he, Matt and Tk shuddered slightly as the three girls shook their heads and rolled their eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'boys'.

"Well we're not going to accomplish anything standing around." Tai said.

"Yeah let's go find Izzy and the others, they'll want to know as well." Matt said as everyone nodded.

"I'll think I'll stay here." Tk said.

"Why?" Tai asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde boy.

"Well I thought I'd get to know my daughter a bit better." Tk told him with a smile as everyone nodded.

"Alright, Kari find Yolei and Cody, Matt go find Joe, Sora and I'll go find and drag Izzy here if we have to." Tai said as everyone nodded as they all left the apartment leaving Jun, Tk and Daisuke alone in the living room of the apartment.

"So what do you want to do now Daisuke?" Tk asked his pseudo daughter who was sitting on her pseudo mothers lap who looked up at the blonde and smiled brightly and lifted her arms towards him.

"Pway wit me?" Daisuke asked him cutely as he smiled.

"Sure why not." Tk shrugged his shoulder as Daisuke cheered happily as Tk scooped her up as he spun her around as Daisuke squealed in joy and laughed as Tk smiled as jun watched them on the couch with a smile.

"Careful you'll make her sick Tk." Jun warned him as Tk stopped spinning Daisuke around who pouted.

"Again again." She said as Tk and Jun heard her stomach growl as Daisuke looked down at her stomach and rubbed it.

"Tummy empty, hungey." Daisuke said cutely as Tk rolled his eyes at his pseudo daughter.

"You got any formula for her?" Tk asked Jun who went to the fridge and looked inside as Tk threw Daisuke in the air over and over again as the two year old squealed for joy as Jun found the formula and prepared it and put it into a bottle as she looked over as Tk threw Daisuke into the air again and she freaked out.

"Hey watch it, you'll break her." Jun said worried as Tk caught Daisuke who was laughing.

"Again." Daisuke said as jun took her into her arms.

"No more, now drink up." Jun said as she put the bottle in Daisuke's mouth but almost immediately pulled it out when she noticed the look of disgust on Daisuke's face as Daisuke spat out the formula onto the floor.

"Dai." Tk exclaimed in shock as Jun's face paled as Tk cleaned up the regurgitated formula on the floor.

"Oh darn it." Jun said as Tk looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Tk asked her confused.

"Well you see, when Daisuke was this age last time she couldn't stomach the formula like I could." Jun explained.

"Yeah so?" Tk asked raising an eyebrow at her as Jun sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with her hand as TK's eyes widened in realisation as he coughed into his hand nervously chuckling as jun did as well.

"So you have to." Tk trailed off.

"Yeah." Jun said slightly blushing.

"At least do it in your bedroom." Tk pleaded with her as jun rolled her eyes and nodded as she took Daisuke into her bedroom and shut the door behind her as Tk sighed and sat on the couch as he heard a knock on the door and he groaned as he got up and answered the door and almost was immediately bowled over by a lavender blur.

"Watch it Yolei!" Tk exclaimed as he saw the bespectacled girl look at him as Kari and Cody entered the apartment.

"Sorry Tk, but when Kari told me Daisuke was a baby I just had to see it, I always knew she was a baby at heart." Yolei grinned but stopped when she saw the other three glaring at her even Cody gave her an icy stare Yolei gulped and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, that came out wrong." Yolei apologised.

"Gee ya think?" Kari said sarcastically as she looked around the apartment.

"Where's jun?" Kari asked as Tk pointed at her bedroom door and Yolei went up to the door and placed her ear to the door and listened after a few seconds she backed away very slowly.

"Yolei what's wrong?" Cody asked her.

"You don't want to know." Was her reply as the bedroom door opened and jun poked her head out.

"Oh hey guys, you're here already?" Jun asked them with a smile as they nodded their heads as Daisuke noticed the unfamiliar people in the room and quickly hid under a blanket.

"Where's Daisuke?" Kari asked Jun.

"She's right in here." Jun said but stopped when she saw no sign of the two year old and scratched her head.

"Where'd she go?" Jun asked as she looked around the room as Kari noticed a peculiar sight a moving blanket that was making its way to the door slowly as Kari stifled a giggle as she pointed to the blanket and shushed everyone who noticed as well as they giggled as the blanket neared the door and under it Daisuke was grinning brightly until Kari lifted the blanket up and Daisuke looked at her grinning.

"Found me, now you hide." Daisuke giggled as Kari laughed as she nodded.

"Sure, this will pass the time right guys?" Kari asked the others who nodded as Daisuke cheered as she covered her eyes.

"One, two, three, four, five." Daisuke said as everybody ran off to hide as Daisuke continued to count to ten though she had to start over twice.

"Ten ready or not here I come." Daisuke called as she ran out of the bedroom in search of the others who had hidden themselves around the apartment. Daisuke looked around when she saw a blanket over the couch and heard a giggle as she tippy toed over to the blanket and pulled it off to see Yolei hiding there.

"Found you." Daisuke chirped as Yolei pouted but still smiled at the two year old as Daisuke went off as she searched for the others. She found Cody hiding under her bed and Kari in the closet and she then found jun in her bedroom under the covers obviously they were making it easy for her to find them and now only Tk was left. Daisuke looked high and low for her pseudo dad but she couldn't find him.

"Daddy where'd you go?" Daisuke asked as she kept searching for the missing blonde as she heard a knock on the door and she waddled over and jumped into the air and grasped the door handle as the door clicked and swung open with Daisuke still holding onto the handle as Tai, Sora, Izzy, Matt and Joe entered the apartment and shut the door completely missing Daisuke who was still dangling from the handle.

"Okay guys we're back." Tai said as everyone looked at him.

"Where's Tk and Daisuke?" He asked them.

"We were playing hide and seek and Daisuke found us all except Tk, as for Daisuke turn around." Kari said as Tai did so and laughed at the sight of Daisuke hanging onto the door handle.

"Help." Daisuke squeaked as Tai laughed as he scooped her up in his arms.

"So that's Daisuke, fascinating." Izzy murmured as he opened his laptop and started typing on it as Daisuke looked at him.

"Who dat?" She asked pointing at him.

"That's izzy, our resident geek and it's rude to point." Tai told her.

"You seen my daddy?" Daisuke asked Tai who raised an eyebrow as he then looked around the apartment and he noticed TK's hat poking up behind the kitchen counter. Tai grinned as he pointed at the hat and Daisuke followed his finger and smiled as Tai sat her down and she tip toed towards TK's hiding spot trying not to give away her approach meanwhile Tk was still hiding and suppressing his giggles as he peaked out and quirked an eyebrow when he couldn't see Daisuke on the other side of the counter when he heard a giggle as he smiled as he felt somebody jump onto his back and wrap their small arms around his neck.

"Found ya." Daisuke chirped as Tk smiled as he stood up as Daisuke rode piggyback as Tk walked over to the other DigiDestined.

"Aww." Sora, Kari and Yolei cooed as the boys rolled their eyes as Daisuke giggled burying her head into TK's shoulder.

"Prodigious." Izzy said as everyone looked at him still typing on his laptop.

"What is it Izzy?" Matt asked him.

"Luckily for us their is residual energy from Clockmon on Daisuke, and if I fine tune my laptop to scan for the energy we can find her." Izzy said.

"And turn Daisuke back to normal." Kari said as Izzy nodded his head as he continued to type on his laptop.

"How long will it take?" Tai asked the red headed computer whizz.

"Uh about a day or two." Izzy said.

"We don't have a day or two, our parents will be back tomorrow night and I'm sure as hell not explaining this to them." Jun said pointing to Daisuke who was still cuddling up to Tk peacefully.

"Well if I run the scan through the night it might have a result by tomorrow morning." Izzy said.

"That's good enough for me do it brainiac." Jun said as Izzy sighed as he nodded and pressed a button on his laptop as it beeped as it started to scan the digital world.

"Okay it's getting late, so we'll meet up back here in the morning." Tai said as everyone nodded as they left the apartment but Tk stayed back for a minute.

"I'll see you in the morning sweetie." Tk said to Daisuke who nodded and hugged his legs.

"Luv you." She said cutely.

"I love you too." Tk said as he hugged her and left the apartment.

End of chapter four

Read and review

Just a heads up I've put a new poll on my profile page about what should my next crossover be about.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Five

The next morning in Jun and Daisuke's apartment the two year old Daisuke yawned and rubbed her big chocolate coloured eyes as she hopped outta her bed and ran into her pseudo mothers bedroom giggling and energetically.

"Mummy, wake up." Daisuke said as Jun turned over as she continued to sleep Daisuke frowned as she poked Jun repeatedly.

"Go away Dai." Jun groaned as Daisuke who was not one to be denied crawled under the covers as jun smiled as she felt her sister crawl up to her under the covers as Daisuke then poked her head out from underneath the covers and poked Jun in the cheek.

"Mummy, wakey wakey sweepyhead." She said poking her in the cheek again.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." Jun said as Daisuke whined as she opened one of Jun's eyes as jun looked at her.

"You wake yet mummy?" Daisuke asked innocently as Jun smiled as she grinned mischievously as she moved her hands and started to tickle Daisuke who started laughing as Jun continued to tickle her.

"Stop pwease!" Daisuke squealed.

"Who's a ticklish baby, who's a ticklish baby, you are yes you are." Jun cooed as she stopped tickling her pseudo daughter who was panting for breath as she glared at her.

"Not nice mummy." Daisuke said still panting for breath as Jun smiled sweetly.

"Too bad squirt, now go and get dressed while I make something for you to eat." Jun said as Daisuke nodded her head and ran out of the bedroom as jun laughed as she exited the bedroom as she then entered the kitchen and set about cooking breakfast for the two of them.

"Okay it's ready, come and get it Daisuke." Jun called to her as she put down a plate of toast for Daisuke who sped out of the room in a blur and jumped onto her seat.

"Yummy." Daisuke said as she picked up a piece of toast and blew on it and munched on it as Veemon yawned and sat up from his place on the couch.

"Morning." Veemon yawned stretching as he walked up to the table and sat beside Daisuke.

"Hi." Daisuke chirped as she waved to Veemon who smiled at his partner as she munched on her goats again.

"Hey Veemon keep an eye on her for a while okay." Jun told the blue dragon who nodded his head as jun nodded back at him and entered the bathroom and kocked the door behind her as she got into the shower. Veemon looked at where Daisuke was sitting but he didn't see her as he started to look around the apartment for the two year old when he heard a giggle from under the table as he smiled and looked to see Daisuke run out from under the table.

"You're it." Daisuke giggled tapping Veemon on the shoulder who laughed.

"Oh really come here you." Veemon said good natured as he ran after his two year old partner who was giggling and laughing as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her through the apartment while inside the shower jun could hear the two laughing as she smiled.

"If only we had this much fun." She thought as back with Daisuke she lost sight of Veemon and she thought she lost him but she bumbled into something and yelped and hit her butt on the floor as she looked up and saw Veemon standing over her with a victorious grin on his face.

"Tag your it." Veemon said poking her as she pouted as Veemon ran off but before Daisuke could pursue the phone rang and Daisuke looked up at it as she smiled as she pushed a chair to the phone and she carefully climbed onto the chair and picked up the phone.

"Hello." She answered the phone.

"Dai what are you doing on the phone?" A voice asked her.

"Daddy hi, mummy's in the shower, how are you?" Daisuke asked cutely as she slightly fumbled with the phone in her tiny hands.

"I'm fine sweetie can you put your mother on the phone?" Tk asked her as Daisuke nodded her head.

"Mommy!, daddy's on the phone!" Daisuke called at the top of her voice to jun who had just got out of the shower as she poked her head out of the bathroom as she saw Daisuke point at the phone and waved it around.

"Give me a minute." Jun said as Daisuke nodded her head.

"Mommy said wait one minute." Daisuke chirped into the phone.

"Okay I'll wait one minute." Tk said with a chuckle as jun walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and one wrapped around her torso as Daisuke noticed and smiled.

"Okay mummy is here bye bye luv you daddy." Daisuke said as she gave jun the phone and jumped off the chair and ran after Veemon as they resumed their game of tag.

"Hey Tk what is it?" Jun asked the blonde boy.

"Jun hey finally, listen izzy emailed everyone and said to meet him at his place, and that it relates to Clockmon." Tk said as jun gasped and nodded her head.

"Okay Tk, we'll be there in a while." Jun said as she hung up the phone and turned to see Daisuke tackle Veemon as they rolled around on the floor laughing together.

"Alright you two knock it off." Jun said as Daisuke stopped rolling as did Veemon as Daisuke sat on top of him.

"Aw mummy, we were pwaying." Daisuke whined.

"You can play later, we need to go see your dad." Jun said as Daisuke perked up.

"Daddy, yay go see daddy." Daisuke cheered as jun and Veemon laughed.

"Before we do you need to get dressed." Jun told her as Daisuke rolled her eyes cutely and walked away into her room as jun chuckled as she too got dressed as the three of them then headed towards Izzy's house while Veemon had to where a hooded jacket so as not to draw too much attention to him and Jun and Daisuke as the walked all the way towards Izzy's place. When they got their jun knocked on the door if Izzy's apartment as the door opened to see izzy standing there.

"Hey, you guys just made it, my parents are out for a few hours." Izzy said with a smile as jun nodded as the three of them followed izzy into the apartment as they all saw the rest of the DigiDestined who were all sitting in the living room along with their digimon.

"Hey jun, good to see you." Tai smiled at her as jun nodded as Daisuke ran over to Tk who scooped her up.

"Hi daddy." Daisuke chirped as izzy coughed drawing everyone's attention back to him as he pressed a few buttons on his laptop and then turned it around towards the others as they saw a map with a red blip.

"Izzy what's this?" Tai asked him.

"It's a map of the digital world, and the red blip is Clockmon and his current location." Izzy informed them as everyone gasped.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked the red head who nodded his head.

"I'm ninety five percent sure, Clockmon is there." Izzy said as everyone looked at him then at Daisuke.

"What do you say guys?" Tk asked the other DigiDestined who looked at him and Daisuke.

"I say we go." Kari said.

"Right, let's pound that guy." Yolei said.

"Hold on, what do we do about Daisuke?" Jun asked pointing at her sister who was sucking on her thumb.

"Well, I thought about that and she has to come with us, if we find Clockmon she may need to be there so he can change her back to normal." Izzy said as everyone looked at him.

"She's only two though." Tai said.

"It's our only option, I'm sorry." Izzy said as everyone looked at Daisuke.

"Okay, but what happens if your parents come home early?" Matt asked izzy.

"I'll stay here so as to not raise suspicion, jun you'll have to stay behind as well." Izzy told her as she sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay guys we'll try to make this quick lets go." Tai said as the rest of the DigiDestined said as izzy opened a digiport on his computer as Kari lifted her digivice to the screen.

"Let's go, DIGIPORT OPEN." Kari said as the younger DigiDestined along with Tai, Matt, and Sora along with the digimon were sucked into the computer and found themselves in a large grassy plain.

"Okay guys lets get searching for Clockmon." Tai said.

"Did somebody say my name?" A voice called from behind them as they all turned around to see Clockmon standing there grinning.

"Hey I know you guys, especially that one there you're the DigiDestined from before." Clockmon said.

"Look pal, you're gonna change her back to normal." Tk told Clockmon who looked at him.

"Why should I?" Clockmon asked him.

"If you don't do it by choice, we'll make you!" Tai warned him.

"I'd like to see you try." Clockmon taunted them as he laughed loudly as the DigiDestined glared at him.

"We warned you, guys do it." Tai said as the younger DigiDestined except Daisuke nodded their heads as they took out their Digivices and d terminals.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE." The four shouted as their digimon armour Digivolved into Pegasusmon, Halsemon, Digmon and Nefertimon.

"Ready Matt?" Tai asked the blonde.

"Yeah, Gabumon." Matt said as he took out his digivice.

"Agumon digivolve." Tai said as he took out his digivice as well as they both started to glow.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GREYMON."

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARURUMON." Clockmon now stared at the two champions as well as the four armour digimon.

"Bring it on!" Clockmon shouted as he twirled his hammer.

"NOVA BLAST." Greymon roared as he fired a massive fireball at him.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon leapt at Clockmon as he fired a blue stream of fire as the two attacks impacted Clockmon who was blown backwards.

"That hurt, now you pay." Clockmon said as the clock face on his torso glowed brightly as he fired a bright green energy blast at Greymon which hit him and sent him to the ground.

"GOLD RUSH." Digmon fired his drills at Clockmon who swung his hammer around knocking the drills away.

"TEMPEST WING." Halsemon spun around in a tornado as he then dived towards Clockmon who jumped to the side avoiding the attack.

"Is that your best shot?" Clockmon taunted.

"STAR SHOWER." Pegasusmon flapped his wings sending out several star shaped projectiles at Clockmon which hit him and sent him backwards crashing to the ground.

"CATS EYE BEAM." Nefertimon's sphinx on top of her head glowed bright pink as it then shot out two arrows of pink light with nailed Clockmon in the eyes and made him yelp in pain.

"Why you!, CHRONO BREAKER." Clockmon shouted as he fired a golden beam of energy as it hit all the digimon and turned them back into their rookie forms.

"And now for you!" Clockmon shouted as he went to attack the DigiDestined.

"No!" Daisuke shouted running up to Clockmon.

"Daisuke!" Tk shouted after his pseudo daughter who stopped right in front of Clockmon.

"You meany, leave my daddy alone." Daisuke said glaring at Clockmon who looked down at her.

"Or what?" He asked her as he raised his hammer.

"Or you'll be in big trouble mister." Daisuke said pointing at him.

"Oh I'm so scared." Clockmon said as he was about to hit Daisuke.

"CLOCKMON!" A voice bellowed as Clockmon gulped and looked behind him as everybody else looked behind him as well.

"GrandfatherClockmon!" Clockmon shouted in fear as everyone saw what he was so afraid of because standing behind him was a grandfather clock with legs and arms and a pendulum in his hand and a sceptre with a clock on top of it in the other.

"Who is that?" Tai asked.

"It's GrandfatherClockmon, a mega level digimon, it's said that he is the true master of time seeing everything that has or will happen." Agumon explained.

"Clockmon, what have I told you about messing about with time?" GrandfatherClockmon asked him.

"To not to." Clockmon meekly replied.

"Correct, so tell me why you are fighting these humans?" Grandfatherclockmon asked him.

"They attacked me first." Clockmon defended himself.

"Technically, you attacked us first when you turned Daisuke into a three year old." Tk said as Clockmon gulped as GrandfatherClockmon's face went red.

"He did WHAT!?" The mega level digimon bellowed.

"It's a misunderstanding, she appeared fine when she got hit." Clockmon said.

"You fool, it takes time for the effects to show. You should have known this!" GrandfatherClockmon shouted as Clockmon nodded his head in defeat.

"I'll deal with you later, but right now I must undo the damage you've caused with your gallivanting." GrandfatherClockmon told Clockmon who nodded in defeat as the mega digimon turned to Daisuke who was looking up at him in a mixture of awe surprise and fear.

"Don't worry, little one, I'm here to help." He said as he raised his sceptre as it started to glow and the hands on the clock face started to spin.

"TIME REVERSAL." GrandfatherClockmon said as he pointed his sceptre at Daisuke as it shot out a bright beam of blue light which enveloped Daisuke as everyone saw her get bigger until the light died down and there was Daisuke back to her normal age.

"Ugh my head." Daisuke moaned as she blinked and then laid eyes upon Clockmon who was sweating profusely.

"I know you." Daisuke said pointing at Clockmon who laughed nervously.

"Uh hi." Clockmon said with a nervous smile.

"You giant piece of digital scrap, come here you!" Daisuke shouted menacingly as Clockmon screamed and ran off with Daisuke about to run after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked back at saw Tk standing there.

"Easy Dai, let him go." Tk said as she groaned and nodded.

"Fine, but if I see him again, WHAM!" Daisuke exclaimed punching her hand as the others chuckled.

"Good to have the old Daisuke back." Kari said as the others nodded.

"Now then if everything is in order, I shall take my leave and deal with Clockmon, farewell DigiDestined." GrandfatherClockmon said as he vanished with a wave of his sceptre.

"I think we should go home now." Matt said.

"Yeah my parents are gonna be home any minute." Daisuke said as the others nodded as they headed back towards the portal and back to Izzy's apartment where they all landed in a heap on top of izzy.

"I really hate this." Daisuke said poking her head out from under everybody.

"Squirt your back to normal." Jun said as Daisuke nodded as everyone got off of izzy who groaned.

"We need to work on that re entry thing." He grumbled.

"Well guys we gotta go, I'll see you guys later." Daisuke said as she, Veemon and jun left Izzy's apartment.

"Hey Dai wait up." Tk called after her as he caught up to them.

"Tk what's up?" Jun asked him.

"Just wanted to see how my little girl was doing." Tk answered as Daisuke went bright red as the other three laughed.

"Drop it will you." She moaned.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jun teased her pinching her cheek as Daisuke swatted the hand away.

"I said drop it." Daisuke said as Tk Veemon and jun laughed.

"Relax, but you have to admit you looked cute as a baby." Veemon said.

"Yep." Daisuke chirped with a smile as jun rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother." Jun said.

"Relax mum." Daisuke said but slammed her mouth shut as jun and TK's eyes widened and Veemon's jaw dropped.

"Tell me I didn't just say that." Daisuke begged them as they all shook their heads at her as she slumped.

"That sucks." Daisuke whined.

"Wow she still acts like a child." Tk said in amazement.

"Shaddup." Daisuke pouted as they continued to walk towards Daisuke and Jun's apartment. When they got there they opened the door to the apartment to find that Daisuke's and Jun's parents hadn't arrived back home yet. Daisuke and jun sighed in relief as they entree the apartment followed by Tk and Veemon who went into Daisuke's bedroom most likely to sleep.

"Thank god, our parents aren't back yet." Jun said as Daisuke nodded as did Tk as the blond looked at his watch.

"Well look at the time I've gotta get home before my mom gets worried." Tk said as he waved to the two girls who waved back.

"Hey Tk wait up." Daisuke said to him as he turned around as Daisuke gave him a hug.

"See you later, dad." Daisuke said with a grin as Tk nodded his head.

"See you tomorrow Daisuke." Tk said as he left the apartment as Daisuke smiled as she yawned.

"I think you need to go to bed early tonight." Jun told her sister who nodded her head as she went to her room and collapsed on the bed asleep after a really tiring few days.

The End

Read and review


End file.
